


WAdvent Day 22: メリークリスマス (Merry Christmas)

by gardnerhill



Category: Miss Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Chickens, Christmas, Ducks, F/F, Story: The Adventure of the Blue Carbuncle, Traditions, Watson's Woes WAdvent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: Wato and Sherlock have been too busy to think about the approaching 25th.
Relationships: Sherlock | Futaba Sara Shelly/Tachibana Wato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Watson's Woes WAdvent 2019





	WAdvent Day 22: メリークリスマス (Merry Christmas)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the December 22, 2019 WAdvent Calendar open prompt #4, "Surprises."

Wato flopped into the couch. "I’m too tired to go out again." It had been a long, cold day – and not even successfully solving a case for a wealthy client would quell her hunger pangs.

Sherlock flopped next to her. "I hate Christmas!"

At that moment Wato thoroughly agreed with her. Everywhere was too crowded and noisy – and you couldn't even get a sweet potato at the grocer's never mind Christmas cake without standing in long lines in the cold.

All over Tokyo the beaming face of Colonel Sanders dressed as Santa Claus had mocked them during their hunt for the duck that had swallowed Mrs. Morika's priceless sapphire; KFC was sold out for all but pre-orders today. They'd never even been able to grab a bite for lunch – everywhere was full of people.

"It's good to be paid," Wato reminded her partner and friend. "You found the duck, and the gem was in its stomach unharmed. Mrs. Morika was very generous." Their client had also gotten even with the guilty waterfowl; she'd been gleefully preparing the bird for her own oven as the detectives left her house.

"Hmph! Generous with money, yes." Sherlock unwrapped one of her candies and handed it to Wato before starting one for herself. "Mrs. Morika could have offered us tea and a slice of cake as thanks and in honor of Christmas, but she shooed us out like servants. That's why I don't like working for rich people, Wato-san."

"You're right." Wato sadly remembered the pretty cake decorated with trees and reindeer on Mrs. Morika's table – for her equally-wealthy guests only, of course, and while she proudly showed off the sapphire Sherlock had found for her in time for her party.

"Girls? You're both back?" Mrs. Hatano's cheery voice piped up. "That's wonderful!"

"Yes, we can pay the rent this month, Mrs. Ha – " Sherlock bolted upright, sniffing, eyes widening in glee.

Wato smelled it too, and squealed in joy at the surprise as she sat up, too.

Their landlady walked in, bearing a tray. On it was a cardboard bucket bearing a familiar logo enhanced with holiday décor and smelling beautifully of fried chicken. Beside it was a teapot, cups, and a domed cake covered in whipped cream and strawberries.

"Mrs. Hatano, you've saved Christmas!" Wato cried as the older woman set the tray down on the table before the couch and took the chair.

"Sherlock would forget to eat everything except those silly candies if we didn't feed her!" Hatano laughed with Wato as a grinning Sherlock pried off the bucket lid. "I ordered this in October. If any of us have room left, we'll have cake after."

Sherlock loaded three plates – the Colonel's chicken, mashed potatoes, teriyaki and wasabi dipping sauces – and handed two off to the other women. "Mrs. Santa should start first."

Hatano beamed. "And you both so hungry!" She lifted her tea bowl. "Merry Christmas, my dears."

With a loud crunching sound another bird met its holiday fate.


End file.
